


Al estilo Uchiha

by samej



Series: Encuentros inevitables [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el que Sasuke cocina, y Naruto se queja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al estilo Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en la kdd de Madrid, para un reto con las palabras "delantal" y "mesa".

\- Pues yo nunca uso de esos – dijo Naruto, señalando el delantal que llevaba puesto. Dios, hasta eso tenía el símbolo de los Uchiha.

Sasuke ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle.

\- Eso es porque lo más cercano que has estado a cocinar ha sido ir a comprar ramen.

Naruto balanceó las piernas, frunciendo el ceño, y le miró con desconfianza.

\- Y oye, imbécil - contestó, más por costumbre que otra cosa -, ¿estás seguro de que eres capaz de hacerlo tan rico como en el Ichiraku?

No contestó, pero cogió unos palillos que tenía preparados y con ellos cogió algunos de los fideos que estaba preparando. Se acercó de una zancada a la mesa donde estaba sentado el rubio y pasó el ramen por debajo de su nariz. Naruto abrió la boca e intentó cogerlos siguiendo la dirección de los palillos.

Con la mano libre, le sujetó de la nuca y aprovechó para besarle suave, largo y húmedo. Por un momento, Naruto se olvidó de todo lo que no fuera esa lengua enredándose con la suya. Sasuke se separó y por fin le dejó probarlos.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa se volvió y siguió preparando la comida.

\- ¿Todavía prefieres el ramen del Ichiraku?


End file.
